Tantei no Haku
by MayaMai Maya
Summary: Hattori Heiji has an out of body experience and only Kuroba Kaito can see him but both Kazuha and Ran have to put Hattori back and they need Shinichi to help but he can't because he's too tied up in other affairs
1. Hattori's Spirit and Kazuha's Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own idea. And many thanks to Shinran and Shinhei(Laura) for helping out

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heiji...you ahou..." Kazuha sat at his bedside. Watching the heart and oxygen levels with the monitors beeping steadily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wha?' Heiji slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around. He was in Osaka, people rushing past him. It wasn't until everyone was gone that he realized he was in the middle of the street.

"Heh?"

A truck came barreling down the street.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP YOU AHOU!" He yelled as the truck plowed through him.

'What the?' The truck continued down the road.

"Oi! Did you not see me?!"

It was then that he realized that he was floating.

"Oi... What the heck?!"

Heiji walked/floated over to the street and stood infront of people. But they just walked right through him.

Kaito just happened to be in Osaka today to scout out his new location when he saw what looked like Hattori Heiji floating there. Wait. Floating? Oh great. He was used to these kinds of things, but this would put it at the top of the weirdest things he'd seen on his list. Now what happened to the Osakan Tantei to make this happen, he wanted to know so he decided to hop off the roof he had been on as the guard and land somewhere unnoticed and went back to being himself and found Hattori.

Heiji wondered how exactly he was supposed to communicate with anyone. Could he even hold solid things? Solid things obviously things went through him... He put his hand to his chin. Things that he could use ran through his head.

Kaito touched Hattori on the shoulder and in a low voice said, "Follow me."

With that he started to walk off, barely glancing over his shoulder to see if the guy was following.

Heiji blinked. 'He saw me?' Heiji followed him.

"Oi, how can you see me? Ghosts don't even exist.. Even though I exist..." He twitched

Heiji remembered the numerous times that Kazuha and nee-chan overreacted over the culprit's plan to scare them...and the numerous times that it worked...

They arrived at the park and went to a secluded area in the park.

"Yes I can see you. My family can see spirits."

Kaito thought for a bit.

"What was the last thing you remember anyway?"

"Being with Kudo, nee-chan, and Kazuha." He didn't even realize that he made a slip up with Kudo. But he figured he must have been taking it to his grave anyway...

"I see....And you can't remember anything else?"

--------------------------------------------

Kazuha was in the hospital crying over Heiji.

"Ahou....You didn't have to save me like that....Why must you do stupid things like that? You had to make that save with your bike...If only you hadn't solved that case and he hadn't tried to gun me down..."

"Kazuha-chan..." Ran placed a hand on Kazuha's back and rubbed it. "It's not your fault. Criminals are always doing that..."

Ran remembered the time she was first in Osaka with Conan and the killer tied to stab Conan and was saved thanks to the Omamori.

"Yeah, but he hasn't woken up and the doctors said he was going to wake up soon....." Kazuha cried a bit more

"Hattori-kun was wearing his Omamori! Of course he'll be ok." She assured her

--------------------------------------------------------------

Heiji gawked at Kuroba.

"Who are you? You look familar...but I can't put my finger on it."

Heiji looked at the young boy more.

"How do ya know me? And how come ya look like Kudo?"

Ignoring the latter half of the statement, Kaito responded.

"Well how I know you is not important right now. What is important is what were you doing to have gotten you in this situation. However, I suppose it's best if I give you my name. It's Kuroba Kaito."

Heiji narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Kuroba... The son of the deceased magician Kuroba Toichi?"

'A petty magician can see me? Great.'

"Does this mean I am dead? What about Kudo..."

Heiji looked at the ground. If he was gone...then who'd protect Kudo? Not just Kudo... but the fact that everyone else would be in danger too. A missing person report would go out...things would get leaked...the Black Organization would find out... Heiji shook his head. 'No, I can't think like that. Not now.'

"To be honest, I don't think you're actually dead, but if we can figure out what happened to you to put you like this, we can get you back. And the little one will be fine. Now once we figure out what happened we have to find someone to help put you back..."

Kaito trailed off going into plotting mode.

'And what about Kazuha.. .probably crying her eyes out.' Heiji couldn't help but feel bad. What horrible event had happened that would have caused all of this mess in the first place?

"Then, shouldn't the first place that we go to be the hospital?" Heiji looked over his shoulder in the direction they should be currently be going but weren't.

Kaito nodded. "Sure. I bet you'd love to see your girlfriend wouldn't ya?" He smirked and nudged the tantei a bit.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He turned a little pink. 'How can everyone even be thinking that?!' That Suzuki girl... Not just her, but it seemed like everyone. Then again, Kudo, despite being shrunk, definitely seemed like an item with Nee-chan.

"If she's not, then why are you blushing?" He said while poking a tad more fun at the guy.

"Ahou.. Who wouldn't after saying such things.."

He turned redder from embarassment.

"A- Anyway we should go to the hospital to find out what happened," he said trying to change the topic as quickly as possible.

Heiji led the way. It was very odd to be flying like this...It was tempting to do aerial maneuvers, but not now...

Kaito followed and tried his best not to poke a little more fun at the now flustered Osakan tantei. They passed by what looked to be a crashed motorcycle. He whistled sharply.

"Well now...I wonder what happened here...Looks to be bad..."

'Could it be...'

Heiji had already started putting a scenario in his head. He had a feeling that was definitely his bike... and that most likely, he used it to protect someone.

Kaito seeing the gears of thought turning in Heiji's mind looked back to the scene realizing what this might be.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Judging from the damage... Most likely I got injured while protecting someone with my bike..."

Was someone attacking Kudo?! And why couldn't he remember any of this? This was very aggravating not knowing what was going importantly, the fact of not knowing what happened to him and his friends was driving him crazy.

"I can see that, but the answer to our question is still missing. We gained another piece to the puzzle, but have gained more questions instead of answers"

---------------------------

When they arrived at the hospital, it wasn't long before he found his room. The hospital was a buzz about how the Osakan High School Detective was in a coma.

Heiji entered his room.


	2. So I'm Here For What?

"Kazuha..." he whispered.

He hated seeing her like this, and to make matters worse, there was nothing he could do about it.

He floated over to Kazuha.

"C'mon. Don't cry, I am right here!" He tried to tell her.

Of course she didn't hear him.

"Of course she can't hear me..."

His face wrinkled up. He reached out, trying to stroke her cheek, to no surprise that it went through.

Kaito had walked in the room and was surprised to see Hattori's body in stable condition. When a soul is out of it's body, the body shouldn't have any responses at all.

Kazuha thought she felt something and looked up.

"Konnichiwa," Kaito said to the girls.

Conan was working on something back in Tokyo. He hadn't gotten a phone call from Ran in around two hours, and he was a bit worried. Had something happened? Staring at the Conan phone, time was ticking. It wasn't moving fast, nor was it moving at a slow pace either.

"Something must be wrong," he told himself, but the other side of him was telling him to not call her, and that everything would be alright.

He then decided to call Ran. This time, with the Shinichi phone. He was ready, but he wouldn't leave Tokyo. He was busy, and well, he didn't want to drag Kogoro to Osaka.

Ran could feel her phone vibrating. She looked to the new fellow. "You'll have to excuse me..." Normally she would say hello to the stranger, but right now she really needed someone to talk to. She was hoping HE was calling her. 'Shinichi...' She thought sadly. She gripped the phone and opened it up. "Hello?" Her voice breaking into a small squeak.

Heiji looked over his shoulder. "There's no doubt that's Kudo. Someone's gotta comfort these two..." He looked down at his own unconscious body. "Nice job, ahou." He gave a sad smirk.

Kazuha had looked at Kaito.

"Hi...."

She stayed silent after that looking back to Hattori who lay unconscious on the hospital bed.

Kaito nodded to the girl who was answering her phone and then looked back to Hattori's ghost as if to say 'Try putting your emotions on her level and you might reach her better'

"On her emotional level? How am I not already there?"

Heiji eyes began to fill with tears. His hands shaking as he looked at them.

"What if I don't wake up? What if I am really gone this time.. Not only Kudo, but Kazuha, Nee-chan, the little nee-chan, those brats, Hakase, the whole police force that has come into contact with Kudo and I. We'd all be in danger. No, I mean they would be in danger. Kuroba... What can we do?"

Heiji looked up at him with his sad eyes. This was definitely out of character for him. Probably because of the nightmare he had not too long ago... The one where everyone dies and Kudo wasn't around. He shook his head trying to rid of the picture. The scenario ended up playing out like in his dream... Which means... Next... Heiji looked at the door way where nee-chan was standing, answering her phone.

"Just put your hand on her shoulder. It won't go through if you're not on the same wavelength," Kaito whispered. "And on another note, you aren't completely gone...trust me on this."

Conan lifted up the voice changer, already set up to Shinichi's voice. "Ran," he said in a soft voice, unwavering, "it's me." He waited for the response from the karate champion.

"Shinichi!" Her voice squeaked. Tears welled up in her eyes almost immediately. Ran wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Oh, Shinichi. It's terrible. Hattori-kun isin a coma... He was trying to save Kazuha and.. and..." He sobbed into the phone. Her sadness wouldn't let her talk.

"Kazuha..." Heiji spoke softly, his hand reaching for her shoulder. "I'm here, by your side. See? I will come back." Heiji wiped his eyes with his other sleeve. 'Ahou.. Stop crying..'

Conan's mouth dropped. This was impossible. Hattori Heiji, his best friend, sometimes his rival would never get into a coma. Sure, he would save Kazuha's life, but a coma was impossible. Over the phone, he could hear sobbing and an inaudible whisper. He didn't know what to do.

"Ran, I can't-" he stopped in midsentence, wanting to tell her everything, but then hanging up.

"I'll be there," he whispered to himself.

Conan started to run off, yelling at Kogoro that he was going to Osaka - not that he cared, really. He was almost there, and decided to call Ran, but this time with the Conan phone.

"Ran-neechan, where are you right now?" He asked in a worried tone, using his solar powered skateboard to get to the train station.

She felt something on her shoulder and touched it.

"Heiji? But you're over...And yet..."

Kazuha smiled just a bit.

Kaito smiled as well knowing that he at least reunited the two. But this was far from over. He still had to get another girl to help out with the procedure and then he needed to make sure NOTHING else went wrong. But he figured he should let the two love birds stay with each other until it was time.

"Ka- Kazuha, you can see me?"

Heiji looked at her with surprise. He turned around and frantically wiped his face off. It's not like he was crying anyway... He turned back to Kazuha with a serious look.

"Then.. I must have some connection to my body then." Heiji broke a grin. "I'm still alive."

"Co- Conan-kun." Ran squeaked. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm at the Osaka Central Hospital."

She tried to sound normal, she didn't want to worry Conan.

"Be careful of cars, ok?" She said through the phone.

She gripped it tightly. 'Shinichi... I wish you were here...'

She looked down at the floor.

"I hear you but why are you not waking up?"

She looked to his form on the bed.

Heiji gave a sad smile regardless of her not being able to see him.

"I am not sure myself. Kuroba here seems to have the answers..."

He looked to Kuroba. "What exactly is going on... IF I am not dead." Heiji furrowed his eye brows.

Kaito thought for a bit.

"Well, I'm not sure. It has to be something that doesn't want you alive, yet because you aren't meant to die yet, you're still here. There are many explanations I could give, but I think that this one seems best suited for the situation at hand"

Racing down the streets, he was able to reach the hospital. Getting off his skateboard, he ran toward the inside of the hospital, where a nurse smiled at him, saying, "Good afternoon, boy!"

However, he had to ask in an urgent voice, "Do you know what room Hattori Heiji-niichan is in?"

A few moments and then she frowned.

"Yes. Follow me."

She led Conan upstairs through the elavator.

"Here you are."

Conan nodded and said thanks before she left.

Opening - no, more like slamming - the door open, he said in a voice that didn't show any signs of being a child, "Is he alright?!"

Kudo!' "Brat!" Heiji said in surprise.

Sure, he'd seen Kudo making sudden appearances and bursting in at annoying moments, but this was unexpected.

"Conan-kun!" Ran gasped, eyes going wide.

"You got here fast... All the way from Tokyo?!"

She looked at the kid in surprise and

"Alone?!" She knew that her dad would never have gone with him on impulse... Which meant he came alone.

Forgetting he was transparent, Heiji went over to Kudo to ruffle his hair. His hand went through. His face became solemn when he remembered what state he was in. He straightened up with his hands in his pockets. He stepped backwards a few steps, his eyes still on Kudo.

"Hattori-kun is in a coma, Conan-kun."

Ran said sadly, reaching down to hug the child.

"I'm sorry you had to see this."

Her voice broke. 


End file.
